A real hero
by Heroheart
Summary: The final part of the first game through the heroe's perpective.This is the sequeal to the Good stay noble till the end, so read that first. something are changed
1. Truth

Shortly after the mayor died I started to wonder about my existence. Why did the creator make me, knowing that I would be a failure? On top of that, why do I look different from everyone else in the village? I have no fur, my ears are small, and I'm taller than everyone else, so what am I? Unsure of this I went to the one place I knew I could get answers, the statue made by the creator. I walked up to the big statue in the shape of a lightning bolt and began to try and speak to the creator.

"Creator…..what am I? I'm not questioning your design or anything I'm just wondering….why do I look like this?" A voice started to come form the statue as it began to glow.

"I shall tell you since you wish to know…You were modeled after another hero. This hero saved this world when it was underdeveloped. He didn't stay, or state his name but he did save the entire planet from being destroyed and for that I am grateful to him. You were made from my distant memories of him…." I couldn't believe it… I was some kind of knock off version of someone else…I didn't know what to do other than yell.

"So I'm just a fake!? You…..made me to be like him?! What good am I if I'm just a fake?!"

"You are you, this fact will be revealed to you soon enough, but only if you want it to…." And with that the voice disappeared as the statue became normal again, I walked away with his words in my head. What gibberish, what does any of that mean? All I know now is that I really am a nothing.


	2. Rise of Shadow knight

I didn't know what to do from there, one part of me said to leave the village since I only cause trouble and another part said get the creator to make a different hero to do this that I'm not cut out to be a hero. I didn't know what I should listen to…..although in a way I'm glad I didn't listen to either, especially from what happened soon after. It turns out Wilfre began to make the village disappear, so I knew what I had to do. I ran for the city gate but was stopped by an odd figure coming out from the gate. It looked like the shadow creatures I've been fighting, but armored and bigger, and to make things even weirder it started to speak.

"Are you Hiro?" it said

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I replied, it then picked up its big sword and pointed it towards me.

"My name Shadow knight, my creator, master Wilfre made me from the hero page in the book of life and he sent me to take you out of picture. He wants you dead and I'll make sure that his wish comes true!" soon after his declaration he charged straight for me, so I got out my guns (The acorn and star gun) and blocked his sword before it could touch me. He then wacked me with one of his oversized fists and sent me flying back into the village. The villagers all gathered to see what was going on, but I couldn't let them get hurt by Shadow knight, so I told them to go into their homes and to not come out until the fight was over. Shadow knight then came charging at me again with great speed, so I tried to slow him down by shooting him with my guns, unfortunately it had no effect on him. He rammed into me with full speed sending me straight through the wall of an empty house. I wondered how I was going to beat him, the sword was still being made by the creator and my guns had absolutely no effect on him, my only options were to eat those berries that turned me giant or to fight him with my bear hands.

Well, since fighting him barehanded was a bad idea at the moment I ran for the bush that I got the berries from. I was almost there but he grabbed me by the leg and threw me into the forest area of the village when I was in arms reach of the berries. He was relentless, he kept coming and coming determined to end my life right there and then, as he charged once more I raised my gun to shoot him and as I did he stopped right in front of me and grabbed the gun and with that he quickly broke it into pieces in his grasp. I raised the other gun to shoot, but he simply did the same thing, now I had no choice I had to fight him bear handed. He was a lot stronger than me than I expected him to be, I went in to attack and he blocked it and punched me in the gut. I kept trying to fight back, but he countered everything I did, as I began to weaken he began to mercilessly beat me. Each punch became more brutal and painful than the last and I began to bleed from several parts of my body, including my mouth, nose, and from a cut on my forehead.

Finally I plopped on to my knees because I lost the energy to stand on my feet, Shadow knight simply looked at me all battered and bleeding and sneered.

"Pathetic, I thought you'd be more of a challenge from how you beat Frost wind and Angler king, but I guess it was dumb luck. I don't see why master thought you were a threat, because to me you're more like a bug and a bug's only good for one thing….being squashed!" and with that he quickly drew his sword and stabbed me in the shoulder, I screamed louder than I did before. "What kind of hero were you supposed to be? A useless one that's what!" those words hit me again with even more force….he was right, first my own friend said it and now this…..I really did believe I was useless. I fell over on stomach waiting for him to finish me off.

"Is this it? Is this really how it ends, how I die?" I figured there was no way I could win so I closed my eyes and waited, but suddenly I heard a familiar voice that screamed

"Leave him alone!!" another voice came to follow the first one as it said

"Mari get back here, it's dangerous!" I opened my eyes to see that from a little while away were Jowee and Mari, who had been watching from the creation hall window and ran out to help me.

"He's had enough just leave him alone, please don't kill him he's my friend" said Mari as she began to cry. Shadow knight simply ignored Mari's plea and walked towards her.

"So, more lambs have come to the slaughter? Fine I'll give girl's head as a gift to Wilfre!" he began to charge for her, I mustered what strength I had left and gave him an arm lock.

"Your fight's with me so finish what you started!" I then threw him behind my back into a nearby tree. Suddenly something came down from the sky; it was the sword that the creator was making. On the handle the word hope was written on it, I picked it up and got into position. "If you want to kill this village, you'll have to go through me!" and I charged with the sword, it suddenly began to glow as I slashed Shadow, knight so hard it pierced his armor. He then began to fade away as all the black goop from inside his armor poured out and before he disappeared he gave his final words.

"Master….have failed you…." He fell over and quickly vanished, and as he did I fell over as well knowing the truth about what makes a real hero.


	3. A hero's peace

I felt like I was finally at peace……with myself as well as this world I lived in…..I didn't know why, it just all seemed to make sense. I finally knew the answer to what the creator was trying to tell me, the answer was so clear and I didn't realize it before but yet it was like it was under my nose the whole time. What really made a hero was not his strength, not his speed, not even his courage, but his heart. The mayor knew that he always did, he gave his life to protect his village and everyone in it and that's what made him a real hero. I lied there for who knows how long wondering about my wounds and how severe they were. Did they mean I have to die? I then closed my eyes wondering if I myself was a real hero, like the mayor. I then woke up to what seemed like I was asleep for hours, in fact I was it seemed they moved me from the place I was when I passed out to the hospital bed in Dr. Cure's hospital room. I got up and tried to find my wounds, but it turned out that they were all completely healed like my fight with shadow knight never happened.

"Well you're looking a lot better" said Dr. Cure walking into the room with Jowee and Mari right behind her.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" I said with a smile.

"Thank the creator you're okay" said Mari almost tearing up.

"Of coarse I'm okay. I still have a job to do remember?" I replied

"I know" said Mari she looked down for a moment and the looked up at me again. "Listen, about yesterday when I said you were useless. I didn't mean it, I'm really, really sorry. You're a great hero Hiro, and I'm so sorry about what I said." Hearing this answered my other question from earlier. Was I a real hero? Yes I was, I did what was right all in the pursuit to save the Raposa and I gave it my all to protect them with my life that the creator granted me.

"You don't have to apologize Mari. I know you were just heart broken about losing your father, I understand" I said wit a reassuring grin. I then got up and walked towards the door. "Thanks Dr. Cure. I don't know what you did to heal me so quickly but whatever it was it worked."

"I only bandaged your wounds. You were the one who healed so fast. It seems after a large amount of time you can heal yourself quickly" responded Dr. Cure. I thanked her again and then walked out ready for action.

"It's time to end this, I'm going to go to Wilfre's lair, defeat him, and restore peace to this village!"

_Getting close to the end, if you want me to continue this series into Drawn to life, the next chapter then just say that. _


End file.
